disney_magical_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
This page is a list of enemies found in the game. Enemies in general Enemies are hazards you find in the game, which are in the form of ghosts you can only defeat with wands. The ghosts usually start jumping around for a bit, then beginning their attack pattern. Then they stop, cool down, and the same thing happens over and over again until the enemy is defeated. If you are a certain distance from them, they will look around for you until you are back in range. They will also sometimes laugh when they hit you, when they are dancing to the power obtained by defeating a Kleptotrap (see below), or fo no reason. The ghosts and their appearances and attack patterns are listed below. Spooklet/Variations The Spooklet is the first ghost you encounter in the game. It is a round ghost with a simple pumpkin-like face and medium and dark purple stripes. Its attack method is to charge forward slowly before bouncing back. Stronger versions include the Spookledly-Boo, with red stripes, the Spook-Spookler, with yellow and red stripes, and Kerspookles, with grey stripes. Blastghast/Variation The Blastghast is a ghost first introduced in Cinderella's World. It is a blue ghost with a pointed light blue head, a similar face to the Spooklet, and two slender, black arms. It attacks by preparing and initiating a quick charge, then stopping. There is also a red version called the Gassy Blastghast that can strike twice in a row. Poppin/Variation Poppin is a ghost first encountered as a Boss Ghost in Cinderella's World. It is green stalk with several types of foliage on the top and bottom, and a face that bears a likeness to the Blastghast. This stationary enemy spits red, spiky balls at you, which deal damage when engaging contact with the player. The stronger variation, Pip-Poppin, has a purple hue and its balls bounce instead of continue straight. Thuddoom/Variation Thuddoom is a ghost that first appeared in "No Ball?" as a boss. It looks similar to a "traditional" ghost, and attacks by leaping high into the air and attempting to land on the player. There is a stronger variation located in Aladdin's World that has a red hue, a bun on its head, and remains in the air for a shorter time. It is called Duddoom. Kleptotrap Kleptotrap is a non-damaging enemy found in various worlds. It is shaped like a pink, striped box and has a yellow bow. When the player approaches it, it starts running around for a good while before disappearing. If the player defeats it, it will offer a reward of Magic Stones, coins, items, and a musical bonus called Showtime: Unlimited Magic!. The power is activated when its icon is touched after being received. This ability causes foes to be distracted and dance around, giving the player an opportunity to attack, which is especially useful in boss battles. Waxlite/Variation The Waxlite is a blue ghost with a pink bowtie and a candle on its head. It will occasionally spit fireballs at you from its mouth. The Max Waxlite is a stronger version that has a reddish hue. Screama Ballerina/Variation The Screama Ballerina is a white ghost with a skirt and 2 black, slender hands. The enemy attacks by doing ballet, twirling towards the player. Later in the game, The Mean Screama Ballerina, with a more blueish hue, can be found. ''''''Polterspike/Variation Polterspike is a purplish-looking spiked ghost with a yellow thing that looks like hair around its next. It's attack is to strengthen its spikes while remaining staionary, leading the player to attack it from a distance. When the yellow variation with a top hat, Bolterspike, is attacked, it grows in size, so wait for it to get tired during its strenghened form. When said enemy is bigger and it gets tired, it will shrink. Boingo/Variation The Boingo is a purple jester-themed ghost with a spring as a leg. It starts bouncing around, towards the player, for a short time. Then, it dives toward the player more swiftly. The Bingo Boingo is a black-colored, stronger variation which doesn't dive towards the player. Drillthril/Variation Drillthril is a mole-like enemy encountered in Alice's World. It starts its attack routine by wandering underground, twirling up, then back underground (during this period and the next, it is vulnerable). Then, it rises, gives out a warning, and lunges at the player before getting dizzy and starting its routine again. The Illthril is a stronger variation with a green hue found later on. Whakka/Variation Whakka is an orange/yellow ghost first found in the 2nd portion of Alice's World. It rapidly brings down its hammer while pursuing you until it gets tired. A stronger, blue variation, Thwakka, has an attack the makes its hammer larger before delivering a big blow. Polyrollon/Variation The Polyrollon is a brown ghost that looks like an armadillo. It rolls around the place for a long period of time, then stops. A purple variation, the Roly-Polyrollon, rolls towards the player only once before stopping. Flaptrap/Variation Flaptrap is a white and red ghost with two black arms serving as wings. First, it starts flying around before diving towards the player. There is a greener variation called Flappity-Trap, which dives towards the player more often. Fawoosh/Variation Fawoosh is a skeleton-like ghost covered in armor that sprouts fire. It has several attacks: Crawling speedily towards the player, producing "flame spots" in front of it that damage the player, and breathing fire. Baboosh is a stronger variation that is first encountered as a Boss Ghost in an episode of Aladdin's World. Gallery WikiEnemyPromo.jpg|A photo depicting the player fighting a Waxlite in Cinderella's World, with Spooklets and a chest in the background. Category:Disney Magical World